


百年树木

by cangwu_04



Series: 百年树木 [2]
Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cangwu_04/pseuds/cangwu_04
Summary: R18  cp乱炖/主卜洋 /开放性关系/现背 私设多/别骂





	百年树木

（二）

 

木子洋从学长那里借来套被褥，联系好一间空闲的研究生宿舍，忙上忙下帮灵超置办生活用品。

“你钱够花吗？北京这边花销挺大的，平时记着别乱花钱啊。”木子洋把灵超从床下递给他的抱枕放在床头，“看不出弟弟你还挺自恋啊，用自己照片印抱枕。”

然后趴在床栏上，勾起灵超下巴仔细端详，“不过长得是好看。”

灵超作势要拍掉他的手，一只手臂抬起又停在半空。

“我饿了。”

木子洋收回身子从床上下来，“你早上没吃饭？”

灵超说：“昨晚开始就没吃了。”

木子洋问：“怎么没给自己买点饭啊？”

灵超吸吸鼻子，“我是离家出走的，没钱。”

木子洋愣了一下，皱眉说：“那你和家人……”说到一半又自己截住话头，“算了，哥哥先带你去吃饭。”

 

食堂没到饭点，窗口零星售卖一两道菜，木子洋打了份西红柿鸡蛋盖饭，灵超咬着筷子满脸嫌弃。

“你先尝尝，我们学校就这个最好吃，你洋哥能骗你吗？”

灵超扒了口饭，“不好吃。”

木子洋抢过筷子尝一口，“哪里不好吃？”

灵超把卜凡买给他的糖从口袋里拿出来，剥开两颗同时丢进嘴里，“我饱了。”

“行，”木子洋点头，“你一会可别喊饿。”

说完起身和路过的一个同学打招呼，聊得热络，不再理会灵超。

偶有人至的时段里食堂通常不会开灯，唯一借以照明的只有从不远处入口承袭而来的瑟瑟光晕，午后静穆的明亮装嵌进空荡的四方，灵超从背光的地方看那个高大的影子，身姿利落，举手投足间的明暗线条与空间里悬浮的粉末交错，仿佛凝成一座簌簌落灰的雕像。

木子洋再回到餐桌时，灵超已经将盖饭解决了大半，桌上丢着两颗糖，糖水化开一小滩渗入垫在下面的餐巾纸里。他帮弟弟买来瓶水，结账时又顺手拿下一版糖。

灵超两手撑在桌子上，“那个哥哥看起来跟你很熟，你们是同学？”转转眼珠子，“不对，他叫你洋洋呢，还有那眼神……前男友吧？”

木子洋伸手去拍他的脑袋，“你小小年纪懂得还挺多。”

灵超说：“十五岁不小了。”

木子洋从兜里摸出根烟，打火机擦了几下没着，点着后明灭闪动几下，又被木子洋摁灭。他叼着烟，牙齿挤压出声音，“弟弟就是弟弟。”

 

卜凡下课后来学校找男友，他这儿还留着木子洋早上扔来的手机，灵超电话打不通，只能亲自来学校跑一趟。木子洋没在宿舍，楼上楼下打听一圈才问清楚木子洋给灵超借的是哪间宿舍。

进门时看到两个人正缩在一张床上用平板看《海贼王》，木子洋在一边不停插嘴问人物关系剧情背景，灵超瞪圆了眼睛盯着屏幕，分不出心来应付他。平板画面小，两个人就挨得近，意识分流中都在寻找最舒适的姿势，灵超侧枕在木子洋无袖衫外袒露的的肩臂上，毫无察觉已然是最亲密的姿势靠在一起。

卜凡掏出手机甩到床上，轻薄的壳体擦着木子洋的耳边应声落在硬板床坚实的垫褥上，表面的碎裂纹路又扩散开几分。

木子洋捂住自己擦红的耳朵，“你发什么神经？”

卜凡指指两个人，“是你们他妈在发神经。”

灵超从木子洋怀里抽身，起身去拿桌子上的冰镇可乐想给木子洋敷耳朵。卜凡坐进床垫上塌陷的一块，扒开木子洋的手直接咬上了耳朵。

“疼。”

木子洋倒吸一口气。

卜凡就又咬重了些。他知道木子洋不疼的，没破皮没流血，连红迹都是浅淡的一点，这人只是心虚，想利用示弱转移话题。他讨厌木子洋这样的不自觉，在与一人拥有亲密关系的同时又习惯于和多人保持亲密，连刚认识的小弟弟都不放过。

更糟糕的是，当事人对此毫无愧疚之心。

开封的冰可乐掉在光秃的水泥地上，哐当作响里翻滚出一地的稠密泡沫。被声音叫停的两人齐齐看向肇事者，灵超飞快转身去厕所找拖把。

木子洋摆正卜凡的头，主动去亲他的唇，用牙尖划过挺翘的唇峰，再伸出舌头一点一点勾勒轮廓，卜凡张嘴将他的不安分全盘包裹住，夺回主动权，将人压在床上仔细接吻，或者更进一步。

灵超举着拖把在门口便听见室内传来的暧昧声响，十五岁确实不算小，没有小到不谙世事，也确实不算大，没有大到百无禁忌。他就在门口听完了整场转播，听见木子洋一边喊疼一边又求着卜凡快点，再用力点，一边说受不了，一边又哀求着继续不要停。

刚步入青春期的小孩对性事总怀揣一种绮丽的渴望，木子洋的微弱呼喊与放学后同学之间偷偷传递的低画质影片一起重合放映在灵超的脑海中，清纯与低劣颉颃互竞，成为超脱于粉饰太平下的流弊。

“老子这礼拜再让你爬上床老子就是狗。”

木子洋在屋里有气无力的宣泄不满，少年跟从于一墙之隔内或急或缓的呼吸章法，神智顷刻的紊乱，脱手的木柄砸在脚背上，痛感却开始散漫延迟。

 

卜凡在走廊里发现蹲在地上的灵超，也蹲下身子保持同一高度。灵超抬头，面前人满身的情欲味道扑鼻而来。

大高个的嗓子不甚清亮，饱含事后的性感沙哑。

“怎么了弟弟？”他问。

灵超扶着脚背，身子圈成一团。下垂眉眼，满身颓丧。

“……我疼。”他说。

“洋哥睡了，别去打扰他。秦姐说晚上大家一起吃顿饭，在这之前你就跟我在一起吧。”宿舍里没有消肿药，卜凡把灵超背在背上往药店走，“现在公司里没有比你小的，所以你是我们的弟弟，秦姐让洋洋带你，我也可以事事惯着你。”

卜凡在药店门口放下灵超，帮他绑好松垮的鞋带。

“但是不可以和你分享他。”

这是见面以后卜凡给灵超的第一个警告，灵超听着眨眨眼，又喊了声疼。

 

岳明辉看灵超抱着只猫走进来，五官都皱成一团。卜凡把通身黝黑的小猫放在地上，拿着在楼下小卖部买的牛奶准备去热。

“小弟在公司附近捡的，还给起了个名字叫黑旋风。”

岳明辉盯着玻璃珠一样猫眼看，想摸摸毛，手还离得老远猫就吓得蹿到灵超脚边，又示威似的朝岳明辉一通喵喵乱叫。

“还挺认生。”

灵超重新抱起猫，五根手指一起搔黑猫脖子上的软毛，舒服得小猫眯起眼呼噜噜叫。牛奶热好端进来，满屋子奶香味旋卷，小猫耸着鼻子从灵超怀里跳出来，埋头一口一口啜。

岳明辉扔给灵超一把钥匙。

“公司宿舍收拾好了，以后你和凡子住一间，我和洋洋住一间。我还没给洋洋说，凡子一会我开车，咱俩去帮小弟把学校的东西收一收。”

卜凡声音拔高，“好端端干嘛换宿舍啊？”

岳明辉解释：“走了一个练习生，我缺个室友，秦姐说要把你俩分开，刚好你去陪小弟住。”

原来的公司宿舍其实也不是卜凡和木子洋一间，只是卜凡仗着人高马大长期霸占住木子洋宿舍的一席之地，原来的舍友非常自觉得选择自动退避，还好人做到底帮他俩编了一套师兄弟间应当互帮互助木子洋半夜睡觉磨牙自己实在受不了的完美说辞，公司领导也就不好再说什么。

宿舍环境差，隔音更差，哪间房里稍微有点动静整栋楼都同步优享三维立体环绕式的声波共振。岳明辉在忍受相当长一段时间后实在忍无可忍，对着卜凡木子洋的房间大喊三声“Get a room”，两人才干柴烈火烧去了公司旁的小宾馆。

木子洋进练习室时被在门口喝奶的猫打了个绊，低头看半晌，“这猫怎么这么丑？”

自我心理建设强行压制住生理冲动才没让灵超跳起来暴揍木子洋，只能幸灾乐祸举起钥匙朝木子洋坏笑，“木子洋，收拾好东西搬去和老岳住吧。”

 

从和大学长搞上以来，这大概是卜凡憋得最久的一回。

木子洋带着灵超在北服住了小半个月，回公司后床位又被重新排列组合，卜凡掐着指头算，差不多快一个月没和木子洋上床了。

二十出头正是血气方刚的时候，看的到吃不到的苦日子比每天压腿拉筋还让人难捱，这边看董岩磊成天和小女友出去打得火热，那边看连灵超养的猫都能在发春时翘着屁股求偶，好几次卜凡把木子洋堵在洗手间，做不了全套只能互相摸摸聊以自慰，时间短地方小，隔靴搔痒反而成了抽刀断水水更流。

木子洋趁午休时公司没人把卜凡压在练习室时简直是一副要把对方生吞活剥了的架势。

前戏来不及做，才扩到三根手指卜凡就急冲冲往里探，木子洋骑在卜凡身上又疼又爽，夹紧屁股嗷嗷直叫。卜凡揉捏臀肉让他放松，沾了些接吻时流下的唾液抹到后穴做润滑，木子洋勉强吃下三分之二，就开始浑身发颤。

练舞时没挥发干净的汗无所附丽，跟随肉体碰撞淌满全身，两幅精致皮囊在晃晃灯光下被镀上一层水光，因餍足而发出的喟叹此消彼长。

“你好饥渴啊哥哥。”

卜凡托着木子洋精瘦的腰肢，不断加快节奏，恶趣味的用性器刮蹭木子洋体内的每一个敏感点，搞得人浪叫连连，反而恶人先告状。

木子洋还没组织好语言情绪回怼过去，就被门外炸裂开来的敲门声吓得差点萎掉。

“卜凡你给我把门开开！”岳明辉在外面大喊，“他妈的你是不是疯了！”

衣服来不及整理妥当，木子洋套了条短裤就赶紧开开门。

岳明辉甫一进入抬手便关了灯，黑暗里咆哮，“你们他妈的在练习室都敢搞，知不知道监控没关啊！”

方才还欲火缠身的两个人当场被吓得说不出话，乖乖听岳明辉继续疯狂嘶吼。

“还好我和磊子回来早，我听着屋里的声音就不对……偷偷谈恋爱就算了，你俩这样是不是太过分了。”岳明辉气不打一处来，却还记着摸黑帮两个人处理案发现场，“磊子去找博文删视频了，你就赶紧转锦鲤拜菩萨别被秦姐发现吧。还好是我和磊子先回来的，要换成是别人，看看谁还能轻饶了你！”

卜凡终于回过神来，找出两张纸跟岳岳一起擦地板上的汗。门外涌入些光，屋内被衬成一片浑浊的暗色，岳明辉一把把人推开，让他赶紧去穿衣服，卜凡这次意识到自己还晃着屌在满屋子瞎逛。

“老岳……谢了。”卜凡不知道说什么好，只能打开手机默默给岳明辉董岩磊一人发了个红包。

岳明辉正眼都不看他一下，“欠你丫的还要帮你收拾烂摊子……”

木子洋依旧站在给岳明辉开门时的位置没动，身上的汗干了大半，粘腻感遍布全身，情愫如同风暴渐息时沙尘淹埋的风眼被潜藏进毛孔里，蛰伏成还未爆裂尽兴的心有不甘。

迟迟接过卜凡递来的衣服，木子洋将灯打到大亮，衣服甩在重新光洁的地面上，裸着半身走出了练习室。

 

在和岳明辉成为室友的不算长的时光里，木子洋虽然偶尔声讨新室友各种直男式的小怪癖，但大部分时间还是对这个二十几岁唠唠叨叨又善解人意的哥哥甚为满意的。

木子洋喜欢他说话不留余裕，北京爷们儿特有的直快，谈天说地相处的就挺舒服。

他会跟岳明辉抱怨灵超捡的猫真丑，也会吐槽公司阿姨煮的饭太难吃，有时候聊得深了，就会提几嘴他和卜凡的事儿，毕竟成熟男人之间就该聊点床上那些事。

所以到此为止木子洋突然反思，是不是他的毫无保留涉猎错了对象。

恋爱果然会拉低人的智商，木子洋在幡然醒悟中痛下结论。

岳明辉洗完澡光着身子在宿舍里搜刮木子洋的衣服，左右手各拿一件比较着问木子洋一会出去打球自己穿哪件比较好。木子洋随手指了件，又给他搭了条裤子。

他不仔细去看岳明辉的脸，对着窗口点了根烟，“我的衣服你喜欢，我的人你也喜欢吧。”

岳明辉停下动作，衣服才伸进去一只袖子。

“在练习室那天，你从头到尾关心的只有他不是吗？你怕他做的错事被发现，怕他因为违反规则离开这场游戏，怕你还没能拥有他就要错过他，果然人在极端条件下爆发出的潜意识，就算再迟钝的人都忽略不掉。老岳你会不会挺遗憾的，我们选错了地点，你选错了出现在他生命中的时间。”

岳明辉不说话，木子洋就转过身朝他摆摆手，“快穿吧，凡子等你打球呢。”

嘴中吐出的烟还没聚拢多久就被擎住窗沿的风吹散，木子洋突然回忆起原来他不是抽这个牌子的，那时每个半大不小好装成熟的男孩嘴里都嚼着一句土话，抽烟只抽煊赫门，一生只爱一个人。木子洋热衷效仿，励志要做烟草界的时尚弄潮儿。

炫赫门抽了一包又一包，突然上升双子的人格作祟，自某一刻倏尔蜂起的腻烦让他放弃了对于土味口号的誓死追随。木子洋自己也说不清，是厌恶了这种幼稚的热衷，还是断点式的成长让他对他人的崇好产生驱离。

他只是觉着，可能换一换也挺好。

 

在卜凡和木子洋被公司正式抓包以前，谁都没想到率先被擒获的竟然是董岩磊。

坚持不分手的结局就是卷铺盖走人，董岩磊倒没表现出多大的痛心疾首，原本他就志不在唱歌跳舞讲rap，况且已经有演艺公司向他抛出了橄榄枝。

木子洋送行的时候安慰学弟，以后的日子才是好的，现在的离开只是为自己去掉一个错误答案。董岩磊提着行李箱在楼下拦车，新公司不算远，是以后彼此之间还会经常罩面的距离。

上车前董岩磊问木子洋，“那洋哥你的错误答案要怎么排除呢？”

木子洋帮他把行李箱塞进后备箱，等接下来的话。

“你不可能看不出老岳喜欢凡子的，还有灵超────”

“你洋哥的人生没有错误答案。”木子洋打断他，“只有不同的解题思路。”

董岩磊给司机报出地址，朝木子洋挥手说再见。他没义务再替他人去思考更深的得失，戛然而止就是最好不过。

卜凡下课后赶出来连汽车尾气都没捞着闻，抱怨好歹兄弟一场董岩磊也不等等他来告别。木子洋不知道卜凡这种要命的仪式感到底从何而来，只能告诉他磊子说以后山不转水转有缘再见。

况且他们只隔了三个红绿灯的距离。

夏末的蝉声撕心裂肺，卑弱的生命体竭力进行着梏亡前最后的狂欢。季风掣肘的凛凛分野中，人们被迫接受着新一轮的限时交替。

“凡子啊，”木子洋喊他，“我好饿啊，你不是说你会做饭吗，给我做顿饭吧。”

卜凡问：“想吃什么？”

木子洋歪着脑袋思考，“可乐鸡翅吧。”

卜凡点头：“行，那你跟我去买菜。”

木子洋说：“你自己去，我要上课。”

说完就转个方向回了公司，再没看卜凡一眼。

 

tbc


End file.
